Dillon
"......" - Dillon Dillon '(''Japanese:ジロウ, Jiro), also known as '''the Red Flash, is the eponymous and protagonist character in Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon is an armadillo that becomes a ranger. Although a seemingly kind character, Dillon's past is shrouded in mystery, though his life is gradually unraveled throughout the course of the game. *Over the course of the game, Dillon can collect Pieces of Hearts (similar to the the Legend of Zelda series) to increase his total Heart points. *Dillon can also buy and receive equipment to power up his attacks and give him new abilities. *Dillon and Russ' past is unraveled as the game progresses. *The real reason Dillon and Russ want to help is to get money because someone, a.k.a. King Ron, has the deeds to their childhood home and won't fork over the deeds without cash in return, although they did not know it was him for he answered as anonymous until they actually came to the place. In the end, they get the deed back without giving up the money. History This section of the article contains some spoilers. View at your own risk. 'Dillon's Rolling Western' Dillon made his first and currently appearance in Dillon's Rolling Western as the main protagonist and playable character in the game. Dillon and his partner Russ become rangers to earn money. They need the money to pay for the deed of their childhood home, which an anonymous character (later revealed to be King Ron) owns. The duo's first job is to protect ten villages in the plains from the mysterious rock monsters, the Grocks, which eat the villages' main livestock, the Scrogs. Throughout his adventure, Dillon meets various characters, collects many items, and defends each village from the Grocks. Dillon and Russ disappeared after they had been not yet been able to accustom with the popularity they achieved after defeating the Grocks. 'Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger' A year of hiding later, Dillon and Russ once again defend villages and a train from a return of the grocks, as hinted after defeating the Mecha-Barrel in The Old Mission. During that time, he encounters Gallo, Boone, and Nomad, whom he can defeat so they can help him out. Characteristics 'Physical Appearance' Dillon is a slender armadillo. He has red armor that begins on his head and ends at his tail; the armor contains six bands that are tangent to his back. His skin is goldenrod and visibly rough. His nose protrudes forward into a snout, and his eyes are blue. He noticeably has a small scar under his left eye, though it is unknown how he obtained it. He wears a cyan and yellow bandana tied around his neck. Dillon has two relatively long arms that each end in three sharp, brown claws covered by a glove. Around his waist, he wears a leather belt that contains a holster, shown to carry a radio-like device that alows him to communicate with Russ. He has two small legs compared to the rest of his body, donning boots most of the time. 'Personality' Russ characterizes Dillon as the "strong, silent type", as evidenced by the first time Russ introduces Dillon. The "silent" part is further evidenced by the fact that Dillon has no speaking roles, only a simple "......" when introduced. Besides Russ' statements about Dillon, he is never given a concrete personality besides being persistent and often mute besides his shouts on the plain or in battle. After defending Last Stand, Russ tells Dillon that he should speak for once. It is unknown if he will ever speak in the sequel. When eating dinner, when there are vegetables on his plate, he will not eat them, which can be explained as armadillos prefer to eat insects. Appearances *Dillon is the main character in Dillon's Rolling Western. *Dillon is set to appear in the game's sequel, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. Gallery File:Analisis_dillons_rolling_western_2.jpg Dillon and Russ.png|Dillon (right) and Russ (left). File:Images-1.jpeg File:Images-2.jpeg File:ArtworkRollingAttack.jpg|Dillon's main attack, the Rolling Attack File:Images-3.jpeg File:ArtworkClawAttack.jpg|Dillon perfoming a Claw Attack File:ArtworkDillon.jpg|Dillon with all of his Basic gear, including his boots. File:Dillon With Gallo and Nomad.jpg File:Gear.png|Dillon wearing the basic equipment in the menu. File:Freeze.png|Dillon using a freeze crystal Attacking The Grocks.jpg|Dillon attacking a Bossgrock in The Last Ranger TheLastRanger_GroupArtwork.png|Dillon (center) with Gallo (left), Boone (top), Russ (bottom-right), and Nomad (right) Dillon lounging art.jpg Dillon and Gallo.png Showdown with Gallo.png Protecting Train.png Dillon and Boone battle.png Dillon and Russ with train.png Dillon and Russ 2.png Digging Shards and Nuggets.png Mining with Gallo.png Dillon and Russ story.jpg Clawing Bossgrock.png Trivia *Dillon is so far the only character in the series to not speak. **He is also the only playable character in the series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Last Ranger Characters Category:The Rolling Western Characters